countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Vacation
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=Chris Randall |script=Peter Richard Reeves |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769033 |episode=S01E02 |airdate=13 September 1988 |previous_story=No Sax Please - We're Egyptian |next_story=One Stormy Night }} Summary: Count Duckula and his family retainers are coping with a lot of rainy days in Transylvania. Duckula wishes to go on a vacation so he can forget such a gloomy place for a while, so Igor suggests that they head to Spain, and visit Don Diego, Duckula's pyromaniac cousin. And so when the castle moves off to Spain, Duckula receives a rude awakening in the form of his castle catching fire, Nanny mistakenly puts out the fire, and this act doesn't sit well with the local villagers, who have them all imprisoned, until they find Don Diego, who wishes to chop the villagers up and invite some other vampires as guests to join in, so soon he makes a pact with Duckula: Duckula defeats the most evil-tempered bull and Don Diego promises to not harm a single one. But this may prove more difficult than seems. Quotes: *''Narrator'': "Be warned, dear viewer. This place is the most horrible, the most foul and reeking spot known to man or beast. No other place on the lonely planet Earth compares to this ghastly plot... And I don't mean this episode. I mean Castle Duckula." *''Nanny (after hearing Igor say that Don Diego is a pyromaniac)'': "He's nothing of the sort, Mr Igor. Just likes setting fire to things." Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula *Jack May as Igor *Brian Trueman as Nanny, Dimitri and Bandit *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr. Von Goosewing, Don Diego, Juan and Svaitoslav *Barry Clayton as the Narrator Background Music Pieces *"Dramatic Sting No.2" by Paul Ferris. *"Salida" by John Leach. *"Magical Effect ©" by Paddy Kingsland *"Dramatic Sting No. 1" by Paul Ferris *"Drama Bridge" by Peter Knight *"Keystone Chaos" by Ronald Arnold Aspery *"The Cunning Wolf by Paddy Kingsland *"Vamp Til Ready" by Wally Asp Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Dr. Von Goosewing. Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Peter Richard Reeves *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert *Music: Mike Harding *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Storyboard: Chris Randall *Layout: José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano, Miguel Angel Fuertes *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Edmund Williams *Animation: Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor, Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds: Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares, Miguel Angel *Supervised by Carlos Alfonso *Painting: María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez, Ángeles Vacas. *Supervised by Paloma Antón *Xerox: Jose Luis Aisa, Andres Palacios *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Victorio Gonzalez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Animation Line Test: Eva Moreno *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso, Juan R. Pina *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1